


Mettaton 2.0

by SingingRobot



Category: Undertale
Genre: major character death refers to Frisk needing to die for their SOUL to be taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingRobot/pseuds/SingingRobot
Summary: What if Mettaton won, taking Frisk’s SOUL and pursuing his dream of being a star? Perhaps he would feel rather haunted by his actions.





	Mettaton 2.0

The fog machine is still running. Strobe lights cut through the mist, but the music has stumbled into silence. On the ground lies the human, bruised and bloody and... slightly smoking? Their hands twitch and their chest is hardly moving, if it’s moving at all. 

Despite the human’s own fallen appearance, their SOUL lingers above them, bright and red and....  _delicious_ . 

Mettaton had half-prepared a monologue for this moment, but upon seeing the SOUL quiver, emitting the sound of ice cracking in a glass of water, he instead snatches the SOUL from its place and loudly declares, “MY DEAREST DARLINGS, I PRESENT..... METTATON 2.0!!!” 

The initial flash of light was blinding, so much so that the cameras miss the next five seconds as their lenses dilate to adjust to the drastic changes in light. When they finally settle on the new scene, what they present to the Underground is... Different.

It’s Mettaton, for sure. But the SOUL in his body has changed, pulsating white and red, the colors filtering through the joints in his body. There’s something strange in his appearance, too, but a first glance affords little understanding of what has changed. It is something lethal, beautiful, and powerful all at once.

And it feels  _fantastic_ .

The music has started up again, but this time, it isn’t music for fighting. It’s the music of a champion, of someone who has done what no monster has done in decades—no,  _centuries_ . Behind him, the door slides open, and a frantic Alphys runs in, sputtering concerns in a breathless voice before she stops at the sight of the human’s stilled body. Her eyes go wide, and she slowly reaches an arm out towards Mettaton. 

“Did you...”

“I HAVE FI-I-INISHED THE JOB, ALPHYS!” he declares triumphantly, ignoring the glitch in his own voice. Merely an adjustment to the power surge. “DON’T YOU REMEMBER?”’

Her arm recoils when he turns around, smiling triumphantly with teeth that are somehow slightly sharper than she remembers them to be. The music transitions to a darker key to match his tone of voice. 

“I-I-_I’M_ _THE BAD GUY._” 

He throws a final wink at the camera, and wastes no time in leaving Alphys in his dust. It’s almost a shame; he didn’t even stick around for the shower of confetti.

With their star gone, the cameras have stopped broadcasting to televisions. But if someone were to sit at the desk of a particular scientist, they’d see a very large TV screen with a shocked Alphys standing in a room now almost clear of fog. A second screen would show Mettaton 2.0 racing past monsters of every kind, cheering him on from the streets, their windows and balconies, and even a few rooftops. 

If there were a third screen that showed the insides of certain monsters’ homes, it would show a few monsters trying to process several negative and confusing emotions at the same time, because they want monsters to win, but they wanted their friend to win, too, and, quite frankly, they didn’t know why they expected their friend to get past a self-proclaimed human-killing machine. It didn’t make sense, but monsters aren’t made from cynicism and probabilities. 

It took a full night and day of celebrations for the monsters to realize their star, their hero, their champion, wasn’t anywhere to be found. Nor was the hard-won SOUL. In fact, if they investigated it enough, they would realize that Asgore’s collection of SOULs had not increased, nor even decreased. The barrier stands as a testimony: Mettaton 2.0 had taken the final piece to the Underground’s puzzle and ran away. 

To those who knew him most closely, they would find bitter humor in the pattern he’s set for himself. 


End file.
